Never a clean break
by SasiMarie
Summary: One-Shot. Após The Doctor in the Photo. O que poderia acontecer se Brennan desaparecesse por três dias para pensar? Sinopse um lixo. Spoiler só do episode, algumas falas que foram retiradas estão em english. xx


Well, essa não é a minha primeira estória. Mas como sempre eu continuo nervosa. Não gosto de publicar o que escrevo, nunca acho que está bom o suficiente para ser lido. Mas não sei o que me deu agora. Eu escrevi essa estória há mais de 5 semanas mas estava guardada pra nunca sair do lugar dela. Agora deu uma alouca na Sasi e eu quis publicar dessa vez. Eu realmente não espero que as pessoas leiam isso. Mas se lerem, eu espero que não se decepcionem.

Recomendo ouvir com a musica da Taylor Swift feat. Colbie Caillat, Breathe. Foi ela que me inspirou, e penso que essa é a musica que mais é parecida com B&B. Enjoy.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away;_

Seu rosto não sai da minha cabeça. Eu dirigia rapidamente pra longe, tentando me distrair com qualquer coisa que aparecesse na minha frente. Eu tentei. Suas palavras ainda estavam ecoando na minha cabeça, e lentamente me destruindo mais e mais_. __I met someone, Bones. And uh, she's not a consolation prize_. Eu podia ouvir aquilo tudo martelando, machucando. **I love her**. _The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but those are the facts._  
_Three days_. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Após ele me deixar em casa, corri e fiz minhas malas. Passei no Jeffesonian e deixei um pedido de férias na sala de Cam. Conversei com Micah. E então parti sem rumo, pra tentar esquecê-lo.

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way;_

_I made a mistake_. Eu me lembrei amargamente do inicio da conversa. _I got the signal, Booth. I don't wanna have any regrets.__  
_- Eu preciso parar de pensar nisso - disse em voz alta. - Compartimentalizar. É isso, três dias para pensar racionalmente outra vez.

_People are people, and sometimes we change our minds;_

Ouvi meu celular insistentemente tocar. Again. Deveria ser Angela. Mas eu não podia, se eu atendesse ia dar tudo errado. Desliguei o aparelho e joguei na minha bolsa.

Parei em um hotel, e dormi. Durante três dias eu pensei. Compartimentalizar. No terceiro eu voltei, com minha decisão tomada.

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

Não conseguia parar de pensar. Pra onde foram todas aquelas palavras, tudo aquilo que ele acreditava? Onde foi parar aquele homem que eu amava?  
Achei melhor não ir pra casa. Sabia que não ia me sentir bem, então cheguei cedo no Jeffersonian e fui para o Limbo. Comecei a analizar os ossos.  
Fiquei lá durante bastante tempo, e quando finalmente resolvi sair vi que já eram 3 da tarde.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie;_

Voltando pra minha sala eu vi de relance apenas uma forma que realmente parecia com minha melhor amiga. E depois eu me vi tombar e cair no chão. Socorro, eu pensei.  
- BRENNAN! EU JURO QUE DA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO EU VOU BATER EM VOCÊ. COMO VOCÊ PODE SUMIR?  
- Calma Angie. - eu disse - Será que hm, dá pra você sair de cima de mim?  
- Oh, desculpe. Acho que me deixei levar; mas não mude de assunto. Onde você estava? Porque não atendeu minhas ligações? Swettie, eu já estava pensando o pior.  
- Angie, não aconteceu nada, ok? Eu só precisava de tempo. - Compartimentalizar, a palavra veio na minha cabeça.  
- Nós estavamos ficando loucos aqui. Dá pra avisar da próxima vez que fizer isso, por favor?  
- Mas eu avisei, eu deixei para Cam meu pedido de férias...  
- Nada disso Brennan. Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? - Ela disse olhando diretamente pra mim.  
- Eu prometo Angela. - Eu disse, sustentando o olhar. Lembrei da importância de um olhar pra ele. E eu só podia lembrar da cor castanha daqueles olhos. Balancei levemente a cabeça tentando dissipar a imagem que havia se formado.

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

- Mas enfim, onde você estava? - Ela perguntou, enquanto andávamos em direção a minha sala.  
- Eu fui passar um tempo comigo, Angie. Sair sem rumo. – falei sem emoção.  
- Hum, e o que te levou a essa decisão? - Ela perguntou tentando tirar alguma coisa da minha expressão.  
- Nada, eu só... Precisava... - Foi interrompida por alguém falando o nome dela.  
- Dr. B? Nossa, que alivio. - Hodgins entrou na sala e me abraçou. No mesmo momento vi Cam entrar na sala.  
- Doutora Brennan? Oh, graças aos céus, você voltou. Estávamos preocupados.  
- Não havia nada para se preocupar, Cam. Eu estou aqui, bem. – Sozinha. Completei mentalmente. E então aconteceu.

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down._

- Bones, nós temos um novo caso! C'mon, chop-chop. - Ele entrou na minha sala. Eu só conseguia pensar em uma palavra. Compartimentalizar.

___Now I don't know what to be without you around;_

- Desculpe agente Booth, mas não poderei acompanha-lo. - Eu falei. Pude sentir os olhares de todos da sala em mim.  
- Agente Booth? Bones, desde quando você me chama assim? - Ele perguntou confuso. Então ele viu. Nos meus olhos. Acho que todo mundo percebeu. A antiga racional e Dr. Brennan havia voltado. E ninguém sabia por quê.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me._ _You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand._

- Não trabalho mais com você. Já designei outro antropólogo forense para ajudar-lhe nos casos. Se não tem mais nada a dizer, por favor, pode se retirar. - Falei sentindo a antiga Brennan tomando conta de mim.

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to._

Eu sentia que talvez aquilo não fosse o correto a fazer, mas quando olhei todas as ligações perdidas, essa manhã, com uma esperança de ver alguma dele, eu me decepcionei. E tomei uma decisão, a que deveria ter tomado desde cedo. Talvez eu não tivesse me machucado tanto.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt__, e__very little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

- Cam, se precisar de algo, estarei no Limbo. - Então eu me retirei da sala. Eu senti o olhar dele me levar até eu desaparer na curva em direção ao Limbo.

_But people are people__, a__nd sometimes it doesn't work out__, __nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

Durante o resto do dia e da noite, fiquei no limbo, examinando vários ossos. Quando olhei pro relógio pela primeira vez depois que vim pra cá, percebi que já estava tarde. Duas da manhã.  
Então eu cai no choro.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend hope you know it's not easy, easy for me._

Chorei tudo que precisava. O que eu não havia chorado durante todo o dia após vê-lo. Eu podia sentir o gosto das lágrimas, os soluços tomando conta de mim.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me._

Eu não podia mais me machucar ficando perto dele. Não dava mais. Aquilo tinha sido o suficiente pra mim.  
Eu pude sentir alguém me observando. Então levantei a cabeça e olhei diretamente pra ele, sustentando o olhar, como ele tinha me ensinado. Mas ele desviou o olhar. _You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_. Eu soube que nunca nada seria igual.  
- _Sorry_ - eu falei, e sai correndo.

Eu realmente não consegui pensar em um final "feliz". Eu ainda estou com muita, muita raiva do Booth pra escrever algo que ele fique feliz. Espero que vocês não me odeiem por isso, por favor.

Sasi xx


End file.
